


I Will Follow You Anywhere

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge, Sirius Black is dead, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's the first Christmas since Sirius has died, and Remus is struggling to cope with losing him.--Written for theMonthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge, using the prompt 'The holidays with / without you'.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	I Will Follow You Anywhere

This Christmas shouldn’t be any different. There had been so many Christmas without him already. He was never there when you had a glass of wine by yourself, remembering the Christmases you had spent with each other when you were younger. He wasn’t there, when you had sat by the tree, closing your eyes, for just a moment picturing what life would have been like, had your friends still been alive.

Sirius had not been there by your side for many years, so you should be used to it by now.

But deep down you had always been able to tell yourself that one day he’d be back. The truth would come out, he’d be released from Azkaban, and he would come back into your life. There would be other Christmases to make up for these empty, lonely ones.

There had been hope.

Not anymore though. This year you can’t tell yourself that next year will be better. That one day Sirius is going to be back in your arms. This year there’s no denying the harsh truth that he’s never coming back.

You had watched him disappear through the veil, a part of you still hoping it would turn out to have been a mistake. A trick. But Sirius hadn’t come back. And he won’t.

You know he won’t.

You watch your friends, these smiling, happy people all around you. The way each other’s company brings joy and happiness to these dark days. It should bring you comfort too, being here with them, but it makes your chest feel heavy. It makes you feel even lonelier, because these people belong, they are family. Where is your family? Where is your best friend? The man you loved?

_Love._

Where is that future he had once promised to you? How did you end up here, alone? Sitting at a table with people who can’t see that you are on the verge of breaking down in tears. Who can’t tell that you wish you weren’t here, but that you had followed him through the veil.

_I will follow you anywhere._

You told him that, when he had told you about his future plans. His dreams.

You meant it.

So why didn’t you follow him? Why are you still here?

What are you doing, spending another Christmas without him? Hurting, lost. With no hope that things will ever get better?

You should have followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
